


What they fear, they seek to destroy

by ScarletPotter



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: She stood tall, in pure awe of just what she was capable of. It was beautiful. At least in her eyes, it was.But everyone else cowered, the beauty struck fear into their hearts.The white-haired woman spoke, "And what they fear,..."The team who called themselves the X-Men assembled against her, with determination set in her face. Each face showed a motivation to kill her."They seek to destroy."





	What they fear, they seek to destroy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so in honor of Dark Phoenix coming out, I thought I write a small fic based on the trailer. If anyone knows the name of the white-haired woman who talks to Jean, please comment it down below so that I can fix any mistakes I might have made. I hope you guys like this!!!

Jean Gray has always been an outcast. Both physically and mentally. 

 

Her fiery red hair that sends off as a warning of the price that comes with messing with her. 

 

Her pale green eyes with mystery and danger lurking under the ocean depths. The mystery and danger that no one would ever know, came from herself. 

 

Her thin frame didn’t mean that people could walk over her like she was a piece of gum on the street. 

 

In fact, it was quite the opposite. 

 

Underneath that complexion, was someone else. Someone  _ powerful. _ Someone who would snap easily and make them sorry. Make them sorry that they  _ ever _ crossed her. 

 

She thought that going to the Professor’s school would help her. Help her  _ finally _ fit in somewhere. She was wrong. Among the mutants, there were subdivisions. And she was at the very top. It wasn’t her fault that she had these powers.

Everyone looked away when she talked to them. They’d stare in the hallways. As if she were the  _ only _ one with powers. 

Even her own teammates, the X-Men feared her. She always noticed the hesitance whenever someone had to talk to her. She always noticed that no one would talk to her unless they really needed to. As if she wasn’t human, as if she didn’t have a heart just like the rest of them. 

_ They don’t understand fear.  _

Her body shook, no trembled as she processed just what she had done. She shuddered as the raindrops plopped against her cold and veiny skin. She stuttered with each syllable, crying as she asked, “Why did you make me do that?”

 

_ Look at me, and focus on my voice. I’m not giving up on you Jean. ~~Her voice sounds warm and caring. Why?~~ _

~~~~

No one cares about you Jean. You have to see that. See their lies. 

 

“She was my friend!”

 

_ You’re my family Jean. No matter what. _

Was she though?

“Stop Stop STOP!”

 

The woman with the white hair and ebony postured was patient, using her hands to turn reality into swirls of her imagination. “Look, Jean, you’re special.” She continued on, watching Jean fall into the awe. “And if you stop fighting that force inside you,...” 

She paused, standing next to Jean who looked over to her in this vision. 

Jean had to admit, this whole thing, it was powerful. And she could do it.  _ All of it. _ The world could see just who she is. 

The woman spoke sparking her new thirst for more, “To embrace it, He will possess the very power of a God.” No one would walk all over her then. 

She conjured a scene that vibrantly changed to the one who had confessed some love for her, and the one with the wheelchair. The one, the boy who confessed his love for her pounded his fists in frustration, “Dammit Charles! Tell me what to do!” Charles, shouted in his own frustration, “I don’t know what to do!” 

The scene changed once more. The one who was her friend. A blue thing. The man who had confessed. And some more in the same yellow and blue outfits boarded a jet. One of them, with whitish gray hair, quipped, “I didn’t know the X-Men did space missions.” The X-Men. So that’s what they called themselves. 

She confessed to the white-haired woman. “I’m scared. Bad things happen when I lose control.” 

The blue woman who claimed to be her friend was approaching her, touching her. Jean smacked her head in her hands, “Stop, Stop, STOP!” She felt her friend’s pain as her body collapsed from her outburst. It was all too much. She felt the anger and the betrayal course through her veins as she levitated into the atmosphere, orangish beams striking out, daring, challenging the X-Men to come forth. 

The speedster had tried but he wasn’t, shall we say, _quick_ enough?

 

The white-haired woman nods in understanding, wisdom from past experiences welling in her eyes. “I understand, sometimes you want to believe people are something that they aren’t. By the time they realize who they are,...”

She walks through the battle scene, black heels clicking and clacking as the bullets bounce off an invisible barrier and are discarded to the side. The man who is challenging her keeps his ground as she advances towards him, eyes bent on relinquishing the demons inside of her. 

But it’s too late for him, he’s dead. 

A woman with white hair seizes up into the sky calling upon the rumbling thunder and electricity sparks and fizzles. She is bent on getting her friend back. 

The woman continues, “By the time they realize who they are, it’s too late.”

But her demons have risen, and she is heavily outpowered. 

She absorbs the purple and orange energy as the one who claims to love her calls out to her. What he doesn’t know is that Jean is dead. She smirks as her power is visible through her veins, giving her a glowing look. 

 

All around, the people who're fighting her look scared. Terrified of the demons inside of her. 

  
  


_ And what they fear, they seek to destroy. _

Embrace the power. 

The monster has always been there. Before she didn’t want this, but now, she’s begging for the demons to take hold of her. 

  
  


She smirked as she stared in the eyes of Magento. He was begging. Weak. She smirked as she leered towards the helpless man who had claimed himself to be too powerful. She drew closer ashes flying out of the telekinetic mind, and he was dead. 

_ She’s going to kill us all.  _

_ Well then.  _

_ The Dark Phoenix has rose.  _

 


End file.
